


3rd of December

by Rose_1326



Category: Heather - Conan Gray (Song), Original Work
Genre: Multi, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1326/pseuds/Rose_1326
Summary: Heather by Conan Gray
Kudos: 1





	3rd of December

heather to conan:  
i still remember, third of december  
you in that sweater  
it looked so much better  
on you, than it did me  
if only you’d be  
kind enough to know me  
eyes on the ground as i walk by,  
you’ve got me all tongue tied  
you’re the one that i like  
why cant i be your type?  
still I try... 

why would you ever kiss me?  
you can’t even spare me some pity  
i said have the sweater  
it's just polyester  
and i like you better,  
to you i’m just heather :( 

conan to crush:  
watch as she stands with her holding your hand  
put your arm 'round her shoulder  
now i’m getting colder  
but how could i hate her?  
she's such an angel  
but then again, kinda wish she were dead, 

as she walks by  
what a sight for sore eyes  
brighter than a blue sky  
she's got you mesmerized  
while I die 

why would you ever kiss me  
i’m not even half, as pretty  
you gave her your sweater  
it's just polyester,  
but you like her better  
i wish i were heather wish i were heather wish i were heather 

conan's crush to heather:  
lately you’ve been busy,  
and now it’s getting to me  
deceitful or clever?  
well i’m not the latter, you like conan better  
wish i were...


End file.
